The Radiant Warrior
by slytherinpride96
Summary: OC/Peter The Pevensies and I have seen a lot, but I never expected to come to this house and find another world. Now we're caught in a war that isn't ours, but after everything that's happened, I'm not even sure if we're all on the same side. Death is hanging over us constantly. If we ever get home, we'll all be different. I mean, did I mention I'm in love with one of them?
1. We Leave Home

**A/N: So I was thinking the other night, why haven't I written a Narnia story? I have been a Narnia fan since the age of about -9 months so the more I thought about it, the more I was like "I need to do that!" So, this story is the product of my late night musings! It's O/C and peter Pevensie. Please be aware that I am going by their ages in the movies. In the book, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Peter is only like 13 so I made him 16, which is the age he appears in the movie. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Glass was shattering all around me. I covered my head and fought against the urge to scream.

"Emma! Run!" Someone was yelling, but I couldn't move. Fear held me in place until all I could do was watch as another bomb dropped on my beautiful city.

"Emma!" The voice shook me from my dazed state and ran out the door into a blast of cold air. My bare feet stepped into the damp grass, but I didn't feel it. I could see the Pevensies already crowding into the bomb shelter we shared.

"Emma!" This time I could tell it was Lucy calling my name. I entered the shelter just after Peter and Edmund.

"Mum?" I asked before I saw her crouching in the corner. We slammed the door shut. Darkness enveloped us until Peter lit a few candles. I leaned into the wall and slid down onto one of the pillows there. Lucy came and sat next to me, whimpering. I pulled her closer to me and stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's all right." I whispered to her. I looked over at Mum, who was cowering in a ball, muttering to herself. Lenny, also known as Mrs. Pevensie, touched her shoulder.

"Emma's fine, Violet." She said soothingly. I looked away, embarrassed. Seeing my mother like this was hard, but that's the way she'd been since Dad left for war.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked from beside me. I simply nodded without looking at her. "You were cutting it close. You shouldn't dawdle during an alarm." I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at her scolding. _Those two months she was living before me must have really taught her a lot. _

"Sorry. It won't happen again." I said rather stiffly. And I was right. It didn't.

OoOoOoO

"Goodbye, Mum," I hugged her tightly even as the train whistled louder. She simply nodded.

"Goodbye, Emma," Lenny took hold of me. "Take care." I looked back to Mum.

"Take," I had to stop to swallow the growing lump in my throat. "Take care of her." I whispered. Lenny nodded.

"Come on, Em." Peter caught my shoulder and pulled me gently toward the train. I paused only for a second to wave at Mum before getting on the train and not looking back.

The trip was relatively silent. None of us really felt like talking. I was next to the window with Peter and Lucy beside me. Susan and Edmund sat facing us. I looked around the people I considered my family and felt a rush of comfort. I was terrified, though I tried not to show it. Even Lucy was putting on a brave face and I figured at the age of fifteen, I could do the same. I scooted a little closer to Peter as my eyelids got heavy and as I had done countless times over the years, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

You see, we've all grown up together. Our moms have been best friends since they were little so it only made sense that they would live right next to each other and have kids around the same time. First, Peter was born, followed shortly by my sister Mary. Then came Susan and two short months later, me. That was us. The Pevensies and Clarkes, always together, we always would be. I figured if we could go through losing our Dads for months and having Mum slowly slipping away, we could do anything together.

I had no idea what was getting ready to happen.


	2. I Get A Letter

**A/N: With the great response I got to the last chapter, I decided to go ahead and update. Some of you had questions concerning things in the last chapter, but not to worry, they will be somewhat clarified in this addition. Thanks for all the reviews and please continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: I'm alive and female, so I'm obviously not C. S. Lewis. I don't own anything except the characters I created.**

**Chapter 2**

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund's statement earned a glare from Susan, but I found it slightly humorous. We were standing at an abandoned train station and I was getting tired of waiting to be picked up. I swear sometimes my attention span is shorter than a snail's…or do they have really long ones? I'd always just assumed they had small ones because they're so tiny, but they go really slow so does that mean-

"Finally," Peter sighed. I looked up and saw a lone buggy coming our way. It pulled up to us and I saw that it contained a middle-aged woman. My brain did a frantic search to remember her name…Peter had told me…

"Mrs. McLeaven," I remembered. Susan elbowed me.

"Mrs. Macready," Susan quickly corrected. I blushed and shot a dirty look at Peter, who was coughing to hide his laughter. _I'll get him for that!_ We piled into the buggy and I ended up next to Edmund. Judging by the scowl on his face, I knew this would be a stiff ride.

OoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Peter turned on the wireless. I came to sit beside him, eager to hear any news of the war that had once seemed so far away. As the announcer went on about air raids, I stared at the radio. (Attention span of a snail, remember?) I thought back to when I was little and Dad would let the music play while he twirled Mum about the living room. Sometimes Mary and I joined in, letting our wavy blond hair swirl around us, and the four of us would dance around until we laughed ourselves to the ground.

That was how life was supposed to be, but then this stupid war had started and before I knew it, Dad was marching off with Mr. Pevensie, leaving me, Mum, and Mary alone. At first everything had gone well. Mum ran the household like she always had and Mary and I shared the responsibilities Dad had left behind. But then…Mary was gone. In the blink of an eye, I no longer had a sister. I was left with the heavy weight of responsibility and the shell of the woman who used to be my mother.

It happened so fast, I was still reeling from the shock four months later. Lenny (that name got started when I was around three and I couldn't say Helen), of course was already my second mother. The Pevensies had proved to be the only thing that kept my family afloat.

I jerked back to the present as the wireless shut off.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy complained. Peter and Susan went into parent mode and started trying to make her feel better.

"Emma, are you going to bed?" Susan asked. Well, more like told. I hated it when she did that.

"Yes, I am," I said, straining to keep a civil tongue. The tension between us was pretty new. I mean, sure she'd always bossed me around (or tried to), but that was just Susan. But ever since Mary…well, ever since Susan lost her best friend, we'd fought a lot more. I said good night and left the room.

"Emma," I stopped when Peter called me.

"Yeah?"

He stared at me for a second. "It's going to be all right." He was using the same tone he'd used on Lucy.

"Peter, you don't have to be my dad." It came out harsher than I'd meant it to. He looked hurt. "No, I didn't mean that."

"I'm not trying to be your dad, Em. I just want to be the same thing I've always been, your best friend."

I smiled. "Thanks, good night." We quickly hugged and went to our separate rooms.

OoOoOoOoO

"Gastro vascular. Come on, Peter, gastro vascular," Susan had brought out a dictionary and was attempting to interest us in a game. _Please, make it stop. For the love of all things right and good, make it stop!_

"Is it Latin?" Peter nearly groaned.

"Yes." Susan flipped the page.

"Is it Latin for worse game ever invented?" Edmund scoffed. For once, I had to agree. Susan slammed the book shut.

"Well what do you suggest?" Susan asked.

I raised my hand. "Ooh! Pick me! I have an idea!" Peter and Lucy smiled, but Susan looked less than amused.

"Yes, Emma?" She said through clenched teeth. I smiled sweetly at her.

"We should play hide and seek. This house is huge!"

"But we're already having so much fun…" Peter said sarcastically. I made a face at him.

"Yes! Please?" Lucy chimed in.

"One….two…." Peter began counting with a thankful smile at me. Everyone ran from the room. _Where am I supposed to hide? Ooh, a cabinet! _I tried to fit in before I remembered my recent growth spurt of about three inches. _No. Under a bed? Too obvious. Curtain? No, taken. _

"Ready or not, here I come!" I heard Peter call. Panic made me run to the closest room and shut the door. It was empty. _Maybe he just won't notice me…the only bit of color in here…_ But then I saw the only thing in the room-a wardrobe. I could hear Peter coming and I was getting desperate. I slowly cracked the wardrobe door open and was immediately met with a shock.

Lucy knocked me over.

"It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!" She cried. I rubbed my head where it had hit the floor.

"I'm glad _you're_ okay." I grumbled. Peter entered the room.

"Found you. I'm not sure you've quite got the idea." He looked so proud of himself.

"I'd just like to say, Lucy-" I began in my own defense.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan entered the room with Edmund.

"I've been away for hours!" Lucy shocked the room into silence.

"Batty," Edmund tapped his forehead. "She's gone quite batty."

"What do you mean, Lu?" I asked her.

"Well, it was just after breakfast when I went into the wardrobe, and I've been away for hours and hours, and had tea, and all sorts of things happened."

All of us stared at her as if she had grown horns.

She told us her story about a land called Narnia and a faun. Feeling a bit curious, we checked behind the wardrobe.

"Sorry, Lu, the only wood back there is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said.

"It was a very good hoax, Lucy," Peter laughed. "You even had me convinced for a second."

"But it wasn't a hoax! It was real! Emma," She turned and appealed to me. "You believe me don't you?" The others stared at me.

"I do," Edmund told her. "I mean, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

"Edmund! Why don't you just stay quiet!" Peter shouted.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Edmund ran out. Lucy was still looking at me.

"Lucy," I couldn't believe she was taking the joke this far. "I want to believe you, I really do, but it can't be real. It's impossible." Lucy ran from the room, crying.

"Well done, Emma. You've just made it worse." Susan shot at me as she went to follow Lucy. That left me in the room with Peter, who looked as if he had a sword in his chest.

"Peter, he didn't mean that."

"I'm trying so hard." He whispered.

"I know, you just have to-"

"Miss Clarke?" Betty, one of the servants, entered the room. After an odd look at us, she handed me a white envelope. "For you," She quickly left. I recognized the handwriting as Lenny's. I tore it open.

"_**Emma,**_

_**Early yesterday morning, I went to your house to check on your mother and found her collapsed on the floor. She is in the hospital, and though the doctors do not know what ails her, it doesn't look good. I am staying with her and if anything changes I will tell you.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Lenny**_"

I dropped the letter and covered my mouth. Peter picked it up and quickly read it.

"Emma," The pain in his voice nearly matched my own. Tears filled my bluish-grey eyes. I began shaking my head, as if by my denial, I could make it go away. Peter went to hug me, but before he could, Susan entered the room.

"Well done, Emma. Lucy's in tears and she won't give up now. I've just about had it with you!" She had obviously given this a lot of thought.

"Susan, shut up," Peter told her. She ignored him.

"You know, ever since Mary left, you've-"

"SUSAN! SHUT UP!" Peter yelled. She seemed to notice my tears for the first time. I leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, dissolving in sobs.

"What's going on?" Susan sounded a bit fearful, as if I had finally snapped and maybe I had. Peter angrily grabbed the letter and shoved it at her.

"It's Vi." He told her as she began to read. I was barely paying attention to the two of them. _No. Not Mum. Not her too._

Peter pulled me up from the ground. "It's okay, Emma. She'll be fine."

He had never lied to me before.

Four days later, we got another letter. I wish I had read it in the privacy of my room, but honestly I was too nervous. That small piece of paper held my worst fear.

Mum was gone.

And I hadn't even been at the funeral.

"Em," Peter was right next to me, tears shining in his own eyes. Even Lucy momentarily forgot about the game she'd been playing. Edmund abandoned the scowl he'd had for so long. Susan put her practicality aside.

But I still felt numb. Slowly, my grief turned to anger. I was angry at Dad for leaving us, angry at Mary for walking away, but most of all I was angry with myself for not saving her when I knew I could have. Over the next few days, I tried my best to act like nothing had happened and I think I fooled everyone, except maybe for Peter.

I was trying to get a bit of sleep a few nights later, when Lucy came crashing into the room.

"Emma! It's real! Narnia's real!" She shrieked.

"Huh? What?" I mumbled sleepily. She grabbed my hand and pulled me from bed.

"Come on! I'll tell you all!" Lucy practically flew to the next room, the one Peter and Edmund shared. "Wake up!" She shouted again. I noticed Edmund wasn't in there, just Peter, then Edmund entered behind us, along with Susan.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he woke up.

"It's real! Narnia's real!" Lucy laughed.

"Lucy, you've been dreaming." Susan told her.

"No I haven't! This time, Edmund went too!" With this declaration, all of us stared at Edmund.

"Uh, sorry. I was just playing along, you know? I'm sorry, Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her."

Lucy ran out crying.

"Kids these days." Edmund said smugly. I _accidentally_ shoved him onto the bed as we all ran after Lucy. She was running down the hall and not paying attention to where she was going. The three of us could only watch in horror as she ran straight into the Professor.

"Oh dear," he said not unkindly.

"Professor!" Mrs. Macready said as she walked upon the scene. "I apologize if the children-"

"No, no, no harm done. Though a think a bit of hot chocolate might be in order for this one."

Mrs. Macready nodded. "Come along, dear," She and Lucy walked away. Susan, Peter and I tried to slip away unnoticed.

"Wait, you three, I think we need to talk." He stopped us and we followed him to his office.

"So tell me," The Professor said as we all sat down. "What is the problem?"

"Well, sir, it's our sister." Peter said.

"The weeping girl?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, she was upset." Susan told him.

"Hence the weeping." The Professor mused. I smiled a little. "So, what made her so upset?"

"She thinks she's found a magical world." Peter sighed. The Professor smiled. "In the upstairs wardrobe." The Professor's smile vanished and he suddenly looked very interested.

"What _exactly_ did she say?" he asked. So Peter and Susan told him the whole story. I was content to sit and listen for once. After they told him the whole story, the Professor sat back and was silent for quite a long time.

"How do you know that your sister's story isn't true?" His question shocked all three of us.

"It-it can't be." Susan stammered.

"But Edmund said they were only pretending." I spoke for the first time.

"That is a point," said the Professor, "which certainly deserves consideration, very careful consideration. For instance-if you will excuse me for asking such a question-does your experience lead you to regard your brother or your sister as the more reliable? I mean, which is the more truthful?"

"That's just the funny thing about it," said Peter. "Up till now, I'd have said Lucy every time."

"And what do you think, my dear?" the Professor looked to Susan.

"Well, in general, I'd say the same."

The Professor turned to me. "And you?"

"Oh," Susan spoke before I could. "She's not our sister." Her words sent a cold chill into the room.

"Hmm," the Professor leaned back in his chair. "Well, a charge of lying against someone who has always been truthful is a very serious thing indeed."

"But it just doesn't make sense! I mean, logically-" Susan began.

"Logic! What do they teach at these schools? If Lucy is not mad-and I assure you, she isn't-then there is only one other explanation." The Professor declared.

"She's telling the truth." I said quietly, still not believing it myself.

The Professor nodded at me. "Quite right." _But it can't be true, can it?_

OoOoOoOoO

"Just bowl it!" Edmund told Peter. We were playing Cricket outside and the weather was beautiful. Peter did his wind up and threw the ball to Edmund, who sent it flying-through a window.

"Well done, Ed." Peter said as we surveyed the damage inside.

"You bowled it!" he exclaimed. I sighed.

"Listen, we can set up the armor again and you won't be able to tell." I suggested.

Susan scoffed. "I'm impressed, Emma, you already figured out how to cover up the problem." I was about to give an angry retort, but Peter stopped me with a look.

"The Macready's coming!" Lucy said suddenly. And sure enough, we could hear her footsteps coming. We immediately ran off, but every staircase we ran to, we heard her there too.

"Oh, hang it all," Peter said as we ran to the last place available. "There's nowhere else!" And we all ran into the Spare Room. The handle of the door began to turn.

"You've got to be joking." I heard Susan say as we all crammed into the wardrobe. Peter left the door partially cracked and we backed up as far as we could.

"Why is it so…cold in here?" I asked. _Wet too, how strange._


	3. Susan Yells At Me Again

**A/N: Hello to all! Thank you so much for the reviews! There were lots of them! So, I'm beginning to notice that there is a lot of death in my stories…it is completely unintentional, but just seems to be the way things work out! I'm really not a morbid person! At least, I don't think I am. Anyway, we're finally getting to Narnia! Yay! Please review! Oh and just so you know, I have lost my copy of the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe movie, so I'm trying to remember. I have my book, but I'm going mostly movie verse. **

**Chapter 3**

"All right, whoever is sitting on me can get off!" I complained.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled. But when he tried to get off, we both went tumbling backwards-into snow.

"Impossible," Susan whispered.

"I don't believe it." Peter said from the ground beside me. I slowly stood up.

"Sn-snow." I sounded like an idiot, but I was too shocked to say anything else.

"I suppose saying we're sorry wouldn't quite cover this." Peter told Lucy.

"No," She threw a snowball at him. "But that might!" Peter grabbed some snow and threw it back at her. I immediately snapped out of my daze and chucked a ball at Peter.

"Did you put a rock in that?" Peter laughed, rubbing his arm where I'd hit him.

"Didn't have to with my golden arm here!" I flexed my right arm.

"Oh, I'll get you for that!" He aimed the snowball at my head, but I ducked just in time.

"Ah-ha! Can't mess with-" Before I could properly finish my taunt, Lucy whacked me in the back with one particularly large snowball. It sent me sprawling back to the ground at Peter's feet.

"You were saying?" he asked and dropped a snowball he hadn't thrown on my face.

"Arm yourself!" I challenged. We all (even Susan!) started throwing snow at each other until Edmund got hit.

"Ow!" he said irritably. "Stop that!"

"Baby," I coughed out. Only Susan heard and she glared at me until I stopped grinning.

"You little liar!" Peter's voice immediately changed to his "father" tone.

"You didn't believe her either! None of us did!" Edmund fired back.

"Say you're sorry!" Peter commanded. Edmund said nothing. Peter took a threatening step toward him. "Apologize!"

"Okay! Sorry!"

"It's all right," Lucy said smugly. "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." I saw Edmund make a nasty face at her.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said. _She is completely determined to spoil everything_.

"Or maybe we should take a look around." I mocked her tone.

She turned to face me. "Or maybe we should all listen to Emma, O Wise One. Tell me, what's your great plan? Go out there and get lost in the cold without anything to eat or wear?" The other three were watching us like two bulls ready to charge, which I guess we were.

"Or, we could listen to Susan! We could listen to you and go back through the wardrobe and play some more dictionary games!" By this point, we were practically circling each other. "Why don't you run along and go on pretending to be twenty-five? I'm sure it's much more fun than hanging around kids like us." Okay, maybe I was overreacting to a row that really shouldn't have been a big deal, but I was so tired of Susan pricking at me, I was ready for any excuse to yell at her. I turned and grabbed a coat from the wardrobe.

"That isn't yours!" Susan told me.

"No, but if we think of this _logically_, I won't be taking it from the wardrobe. Now, I suggest we go see Lucy's faun. Who wants to come?" I was so angry, I barely even felt the cold. Everyone got coats from the wardrobe, mine and Susan's silent anger still present.

As we followed Lucy to Mr. Tumnus' house, my anger began to cool.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Peter.

He smiled softly. "It's all right. It was actually pretty entertaining watching Susan get so out of sorts."

I playfully smacked him arm. "Next time, why don't you back me up?"

"If it comes to blows, Susan is going to be the one in need of help." We both smiled at our private joke, but as soon as we turned the corner, our smiles disappeared.

"Lucy!" Peter cried as he ran after her. She had run into the house we had been going to. At first glance, the house looked fine, but when I got closer, I could see the door had been broken in. Inside, it was dark and damp. There was enough snow on the ground to tell that no one had been there for a while. Claw marks were all over the place; every picture and piece of fabric was covered with them.

"Who would do this?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

Peter came in and ripped a piece of paper off the wall. He read it to us. "The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on charge of high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her majesties enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed, Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

"We really should go back." Susan said with real worry in her voice.

"But we have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy looked like she might cry.

I got down to her eye level. "Lu, it's out of our hands now."

Peter was already kneeling next to me. "There's nothing we can do."

"Let's go home." Susan said again.

"What would we do?" Edmund said. "I mean, he's a criminal!"

"No! You don't understand!" Lucy was getting even closer to tears. "I'm the human! She must've found out he helped me!"

"Pssst!"

All of us looked up to see who had spoken.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked. We all walked outside to find out. The bird flew away.

We were being watched. I could feel it. I grabbed Peter's arm. "There." My voice was barely above a whisper. "There's something in there." I pointed toward a thicket. All of us had somehow ended up behind Peter.

Suddenly, it jumped out at us.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

It was a beaver.

"Very brave, Emma. Be careful, it's probably just hiding its fangs." Susan sneered. I rolled my eyes. I had seen how tightly she'd grabbed onto Peter. She wasn't fooling anyone.

Peter stuck his hand out to the beaver. "Here boy, here boy," he clucked his tongue. The beaver looked at his hand carefully.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want!" it said. _The beaver just talked. That beaver just spoke to us_.

"Lucy Pevensie?" It looked to the youngest of our group. _That beaver is speaking to us. Is anyone else noticing that an animal is having a conversation with us?_

"Yes?" The little girl asked. The beaver held out a small scrap of cloth. "That's the hanky I gave Mr. Tum-"

"Tumnus. Further in, come on." The beaver told us. Peter and I made to go after it.

"Hold on, we can't follow him!" Susan protested. Before, I had just been following Peter's lead, but now I wanted to follow the beaver just because Susan thought it was a bad idea.

"He says he knows the Faun." Peter said.

"He's a beaver!" Susan hissed at him. "He shouldn't be _saying _anything!"

"Come along, humans!" the beaver called. With a shrug, I began to follow. Peter fell in next to me, with Lucy in front and Edmund and Susan behind us.

The snow was very…uh, uneven I guess would cover it. Anyway, it was hard to walk quickly enough to suit the beaver and I nearly fell several times. Finally, Peter just laughed and grabbed my hand to hold me steady. Strangely enough, I felt even shakier when he touched me. He let go once I found my footing and I stared at my hand. It was still tingling from the contact and I was just catching my breath, though I wasn't sure when I'd lost it. _Emma, what is wrong with you?_

Eventually, we came upon a large dam with smoke coming from the chimney.

"Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on." Mr. Beaver said cheerily.

"Beaver?" A female voice called from the inside. "Is that you? If I find out you've been off with Badger again, I'll-" Another beaver came out of the dam and stopped when she saw us. "Oh. Those aren't badgers." She looked to her husband. "Beaver, you couldn't have given me ten minutes to straighten my fur?"

"I'd have given you a week, if I'd thought it would help." Mr. Beaver laughed.

"Well, welcome to our home, your majesties." Mrs. Beaver gave a small bow.

"Your majesties?" I smiled. "I could get used to that." The Beavers looked at me.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Beaver said. "And you are?"

"Oi. Never mind."

We all crowded into the dam and sat down to supper. Mrs. Beaver served us fish and chips, but given the fact that it was frozen, none of us really ate much.

"So tell us," Peter said after a bit. "Where is Mr. Tumnus?"

"That's bad business, that." Mr. Beaver said thoughtfully. "He was taken to _her_ house."

"Excuse me," I was getting bothered with all this beating around the bush. "Do you mean the White Witch?"

"What can we do?" Lucy asked.

"There's nothing to be done." Mrs. Beaver said. "If he's gone in there, he'll not be coming out."

"But!" Mr. Beaver said as he saw our faces fall. "There is hope! _Aslan_ is on the move." As soon as he said it, I sighed. I didn't know who he was talking to, but something in that name reminded me of the feeling I had whenever I listened to the wireless for war news. I wanted to learn everything I could, but the implications of that knowledge scared me.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, breaking the trance all of us had gone into at the mention of that name.

Mr. Beaver burst into laughter. "Oh, you cheeky fellow!"

Mrs. Beaver nudged him. "Dear, they don't seem to know."

"What?" Mr. Beaver looked shocked. "You've never heard of Aslan? The Great Lion!"

"Well it's not as if we've just said we'd never heard of Hitler!" I pointed out. Susan rolled her eyes at me.

"We're not exactly from around here." she said. I gritted my teeth. _She thinks she has to speak for me! _

"He's the Son of the Emperor Over the Sea! The real King of Narnia! And everyone knows the Witch is going to get pretty nervous with him around. Not to mention you four showing up." Mr. Beaver explained.

"Um, five?" Peter glanced at me.

"Right. Well, four that she cares about, anyway." Mr. Beaver shrugged.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Mr. Beaver was continuing. "There's a prophecy:

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

Sit in Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done."

Susan had to pipe up. "You know, that doesn't really rhyme." _You know, no one asked you. _

"You're missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said. "I'm trying to tell you that you're here to fulfill the prophecy!"

"Wait!" Peter stopped him. "What if that isn't us?"

"Well, it better be, because Aslan's got your army waiting at the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver insisted. _Army? Wait, what?_

Susan looked to her brother. "Mum sent us away so we _wouldn't_ get caught up in a war!"

"Peter, Su-Susan's r-r-right." I choked on the statement. "Let's get back before anything horrible happens."

"But you can't leave!" Mr. Beaver objected.

"I'm sorry." Peter told them. "But we're not heroes! Let's go. Edmund?" We all turned around to find that Edmund was very much gone. "I'm going to kill him!"

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said calmly. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

That's when everything came together in our heads.

"Edmund!" I yelled as I sprinted from the dam. I was vaguely aware that everyone followed me, but I was mainly focusing on keeping my balance and running as fast as I could. "Edmund!" I screamed. Fear was pounding inside me. He may be a little beast sometimes, but the kid was a brother to me. I couldn't stand the thought that he might be headed straight to danger.

Mr. Beaver took the lead, which was good considering I didn't really know where I was going. We didn't stop until we approached a huge castle that I assumed was the Witch's house. I could see Edmund walking into the huge door.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted from beside me.

"Shh!" said Mr. Beaver. "They'll hear you!"

"This never would've happened if we'd gone home!" Susan shouted at Peter. "And you!" She looked to me. I was still staring into the door where Edmund had disappeared. "You just had to insist we come!"

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted at us all. "This isn't going to help Edmund!" I was barely listening. I kept looking at the castle, wishing Edmund to come out and declare it all a bad joke.

"Emma," Peter's hand touched my shoulder. I realized the others had already started walking away. "Come on, let's get back to the dam and we'll figure something out."

"Peter, this is so much bigger than us." I finally looked away from the castle.

"I know."

"We have to go to Aslan. And I swear if Susan tries to stop me, she will end up on the bottom of a frozen lake."


	4. Things Get A Bit Heated Up

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry! I wanted to update sooner, but I haven't had access to a computer! Anyway, some of you may be wondering "Hmm, if Emma isn't in the prophecy, what is she doing in Narnia?" Well, that will be answered in this chapter! Or at least it kind of will. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: As flattering as being mistaken for him may be, I am not, nor will I ever be, C. S. Lewis. I do not own Narnia. **

**Chapter 4: Things Get A Bit Heated**

We all rushed back to the Beavers' House and began hastily packing essentials and grabbing blankets.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter barked at her. _Nice one._

"We've gotta go!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"You'll get cranky if you're hungry!" Mrs. Beaver protested.

"I'm cranky now!"

I was helping Lucy strap on a bag when I heard it.

There was someone outside. More than one someone.

Mr. Beaver opened a door which led to a tunnel. _What strange things we're finding in closets today._ We all sprinted after him.

"Sorry!" I heard Peter hiss to me as he stepped on the back of my coat again. I didn't really care about that, but I was keeping a close eye on the torch in his right hand. The ceiling was so low we had to crouch (when I say we, I mean me, Peter, and Susan) to get through. As a result of this, the flames kept licking dangerously near to my hair. I was soon sweating quite a bit. Between the thick coat, the adrenalin pumping through my body and Peter's closeness (I mean the torch's closeness), I was getting pretty warm.

Lucy tripped over a root and Susan stooped to help her up. A sudden bark made us all jerk our heads up.

"They're in the tunnel!" Lucy whispered.

"Run!" Peter yelled as we took off down the tunnel again.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver scolded as we hit a dead end.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" he retorted. He began creating another tunnel and the rest of us followed closely. We all piled out of the hole and I got a face full of snow as I climbed out.

"Oops." Susan murmured behind me. _Really? We're running for our lives and you choose _now_ to do this? That's just so mature._ Peter stooped to help me up and I trembled when he took my hand. I guess I had just gotten really cold.

"Ah!" Lucy shrieked as she fell backwards. Peter and Mr. Beaver pushed a barrel in front of the entrance before turning around and seeing what the rest of us were staring at. Lucy had stumbled over a line of little animal statues. Mr. Beaver paled and turned around to face a stone Badger.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver whispered to him.

"He was my best mate." Said Mr. Beaver. Then it hit me. These animals had been alive and real just like us. A single meeting with the Witch had changed that. My blood boiled. That same woman, if she could even be called that, had Edmund.

"What happened here?" Peter asked. I looked at him to see his eyes had gone a little red. He was probably thinking the same thing I was.

"This is what happens to those who cross the White Witch." A fox appeared out of nowhere. Susan and Lucy jumped behind Peter, but I was standing too far away to do that.

"Get away, traitor!" Mr. Beaver growled. "Or I'll chew you to splinters!"

"Relax," The fox said slyly. "I'm one of the good guys." Alarms went off in my head. This guy-or fox, rather-was sending off serious "bad guy" signals for someone on our side.

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver challenged. "Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." I heard a wolf howl-they were gaining on us. I could see Peter holding Lucy and Susan tightly against him and started to move towards them before thinking that drawing the fox's attention might be a bad idea.

"We can argue breeding later. Right now, you've got to hide." The fox said, clearly thinking we had no other choice but to listen to him. Another nearby bark reminded me that we really didn't.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked, gaining an air of authority in his voice. With another sly grin, the fox jerked his head toward the tree we were standing next to. _Oh, come on!_

The Beavers scurried up first, making the hard climb easily. Mr. Beaver pulled Lucy up while Peter held her from underneath. Susan went up next as both Peter and I supported her. She _accidentally_ knocked snow from the tree all over me.

"Come on," Peter bent next to me, forming his hands in a stirrup. "You next." As soon as I stepped into his hands I knew I was in trouble. The snow from my boot made me slip and before I knew I was back on the ground. This time flat on my back.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver hissed from above us.

A snuffling from a wolf was now so close I knew we had seconds.

"GO!" I commanded Peter. "Pull me up behind you." I must've looked far more certain than I was because he didn't argue. Peter jumped to the lowest branch, about three feet above my head, and offered his hand.

. I grabbed Peter's hand and pulled myself up with everything I had in me. I'm pretty sure "in the nick of time" doesn't do the situation justice. I heard the crack of the barrel being thrown aside just as I left the ground. I was standing with my back against the trunk and only one foot on the branch.

For a moment, I wasn't sure how I hadn't fallen, then I realized that I was wrapped in Peter's arms. His left arm was around my waist, his right holding onto the tree and my coat. I tried to glance down to see what was happening, but shut my eyes when I saw that nearly a dozen wolves had surrounded our fox. I dug my fingers deeper into Peter's coat, praying they wouldn't look up. I could hear our fox talking to them, but Peter's coat muffled the words. My feet started slipping on the icy tree.

"Don't let go." I whispered to Peter. His arms tightened around me, and he said something I couldn't hear.

"North." I heard our fox say. "They ran North." Finally, I heard a yelp then the wolves left in a loud noise of barking and baying.

"It's safe." Peter told me. We all climbed down and I thought about how ridiculous that statement was. _Safe? Peter, this place isn't safe at all. We've been here less than a day and look where we are. We'd be safer in a war zone!_ Which, looking back, I guess we already were.

"Are-are you all right?" Lucy asked, crouching beside our fox. I hadn't seen from the tree, but he had clearly been bitten by one of the wolves.

Mrs. Beaver quickly set about tending to him. I could see the fox was talking to Mr. Beaver, who was looking at him intently. Mr. Beaver kept looking up at me, then continuing his discussion.

"It can't be." I heard him whisper to the fox.

"She accompanies the Four. She must be." Said the fox.

"But she hasn't shown it. She can't be the one you think."

"She must. Aslan told me." I opened my mouth to question them, but Mrs. Beaver chose that moment to speak.

"Stop squirming!" she scolded the fox. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"Worse day of the year." Mr. Beaver commented, making Lucy laugh. I grinned at her. I opened my mouth to tease Edmund about his hatred of baths before I remembered. My mouth closed with an audible click.

"Thank you for your kindness." Said the fox. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked, clearly concerned.

"It is been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan, himself, has asked me to gather more troops." As soon as the fox said that name, I got that same feeling I had before. Who was this mysterious Aslan?

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver suddenly looked very excited.

"What's he like?" Asked Mrs. Beaver, equally enthused.

"Like everything we've ever heard." The fox said respectfully."You'll be glad to have him by your said in the battle against the Witch." He looked to Peter when he said that. Peter nervously avoided eye contact and my stomach tightened.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan pointed out.

"We just want to go home." I said. For the first time, the Fox looked to me. He grinned, that same slyness coming back as if he knew something I didn't.

"But surely," The fox said, looking back to Peter again. "King Peter! The prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver looked to Peter.

"We just want our brother back, that's all." Peter said sternly.

"Well, it has been the very greatest honor." The fox said, bowing to all of us and trotting off.

We didn't walk for very long before stopping in a cave for the night. The Beavers snuggled together for warmth and I opened my coat enough for Lucy to huddle in. I put an arm around her to keep her warm. Peter was on her other side, a protective arm carefully placed around her. Susan was on his other side, probably freezing her little demon horns off. As I dozed off, I felt incredibly warm and surprisingly safe.

"Peter?" I asked as soon as I knew Lucy was asleep.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Why am I here? You heard the beavers. You're all in some prophecy, sent here for a purpose. What about me?"

He was silent for so long I was afraid he had fallen asleep. "I don't know, Em. Maybe you're just here to make sure that the rest of us do what we're supposed to do."

The last thing I saw before falling asleep was Peter's closed eyes-and his fingers subconsciously entwining with mine where our hands met over Lucy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on, humans! While we're still young!" Mr. Beaver called to us. After getting an early start that morning, we had set out across a huge frozen lake. The walking seemed endless and the fact that we were over frozen water made it even worse. I _hated_ water. I didn't really know why, but bodies of water just don't agree with me.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time," Peter stooped to give Lucy a piggy back ride. "I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Lucy laughed at this and I shook my head.

"How would you like to dash around London with Mr. Beaver on your head?" I asked her, grinning. All four of us shared a laugh and for a second I felt like I was back home again.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy said. She sounded so much like Susan I winced.

Then we all heard it.

"Behind you! It's her!" Mr. Beaver shouted. The sound of bells filled our ears as we all sprinted towards the woods. My feet barely stayed beneath me as I ran across the frozen surface.

"Come on!" Susan shouted. She had taken the lead and was looking back to make sure Peter still had Lucy. My heart was pounding and I could feel my body temperature rising. _Just keep running. Left, right, left, right. _

We ran a few steps into the forest before Mr. Beaver yelled, "In here!" and we all piled into a hollow. Susan sat down first and crammed in next to her, holding tightly to Lucy. The Beavers and Peter basically jumped on top of us and we all sat there, trying to quiet our breathing. The bells suddenly stopped and a shadow appeared. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my racing heart.

"Maybe she's gone?" Lucy suggested after the shadow disappeared.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter started to get up, but Mr. Beaver pulled him back.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!" Mr. Beaver got to his feet.

"But neither are you, Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver protested.

"Thanks, love." With that, Mr. Beaver went to scout. The tension in the hollow was thicker than chowder. I found Lucy's hand and held onto it. I looked to Peter and found that he was watching me closely.

He was afraid of what would happen if we were captured.

I thought Edmund was already dead.

Peter didn't know how to get to Aslan without Mr. Beaver.

I wasn't sure Aslan could help us.

We had an entire silent conversation within seconds. He had always been able to tell what I was thinking and I did the same to him. We told each other our fears silently, because we knew if we said them out loud, it would be that much harder to overcome them.

"Come here! Come here!" Mr. Beaver suddenly appeared above us, dissolving our fear. "I hope you've all been good, because there's someone here to see you!" _Stinks for you, Su._

We climbed out of the hollow and immediately I broke into the widest smile I could. There stood an old man with a long white beard, dressed in red.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy called happily.

"Oh, it certainly is, Lucy." Father Christmas said, smiling. "Since you have arrived."

"Look," Susan's voice piped up. I should've known she couldn't be quiet for too long. "I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this-"

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter cut her off.

"Shut up, Susan. Don't ruin this for Lucy." I hissed to her. She simply crossed her arms.

"Yes," Father Christmas was saying to Peter. "But in my defense, I've been driving one of these for longer than the Witch."

"I thought Narnia didn't have Christmas." I asked him. He smiled at me with such joy, I had to smile back.

"No, but the hope you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I daresay you could do with these." He turned to his sleigh and pulled out a bulging sack.

"Presents!" Lucy cried. I hadn't seen her look that innocent since the war had started.

Father Christmas pulled out a vial the size of my palm and held it out to Lucy. "The juice of the Fire flower. One drop will cure any injury." Lucy took it. "And though I hope you never have to use it," He took out a small dagger and handed it to my eight-year-old friend. _We meet a strange man in the woods who is handing out knives to children…sounds about right. _

"Thank you, Sir, but I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said. I wanted to grab the dagger and snatch it from her. Peter and I had gone to extreme lengths to try to keep her as detached from the war as possible, now Father Christmas himself was handing her a weapon.

"I'm sure you could." Father Christmas replied. "But battles are ugly affairs." Lucy nodded and stepped back. Father Christmas pulled a quiver full of arrows from his pack.

"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." he told her. I could see "SP" on the top of the quiver, which was stark white. Susan gingerly took the gift.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan protested. _Just shut it and take the bow!_

Father Christmas just chuckled. "For protection only, I assure you." He held out a long white horn. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come." _Oh, good, now she has a magical way to be obnoxious._

"Emma," Father Christmas summoned me forward. I swallowed hard and stepped toward him. I had assumed I would be skipped over again. He reached into his bag and pulled out two knives about the length of my forearm. Both were in blood red sheaths with "EC" written at the top in gold. They were absolutely beautiful, but their deadliness made me step back.

"Is this only for protection?" My voice squeaked a little and I'm sure my eyes were huge. He had just gotten done telling the other two girls to leave the fighting to men, then he hands me these? _Do I not look like a girl or something?_

Father Christmas looked at me, seriousness in his eyes. "My lady, your duty lies not in camp, but on the battlefield. You were never meant to stand aside and let others fight for you." Carefully, I closed my hands around my weapons. The cool of the hilts surprised me. As soon as they were in my hands, the sheaths shone even brighter. Somehow, even though we all kept denying it, I knew we would end up in the middle of a war. We had been fools to try to escape it.

"Thank you." I whispered and stepped away so that Peter could accept his gift.

"Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand." Father Christmas gave him a long sword and a shield with a bright red lion on it. Peter slowly unsheathed the sword and held it above his head. In that moment, I could almost believe he could be the King the Beavers kept saying he was.

"Thank you, Sir." Peter said.

"These are tools, not toys." Father Christmas told us. "Bear them well. Now, I must be off, winter's almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone one hundred years! Merry Christmas and long live Aslan!" He called as he sped away.

"Merry Christmas!" We all called after him.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said to Susan, who looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter mused. I fastened my knives around my waist just in time to look up and realize what he was thinking. "You know what that means? No more ice."

He was right. The next crossing we came to was already beginning to flow.

"We need to cross now!" Peter said urgently.

"Dam!" I shouted.

"Emma Christine Clarke!" Susan gasped. "Language!"

I rolled my eyes. "No! I meant-" I looked to Mr. Beaver. "-don't Beavers make dams?"

"I'm not that fast, dear." he told me. This time, I really did curse under my breath.

"Come on!" Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and began pulling her toward the river.

"Wait!" Susan yelled. "Let's just think about this a minute!"

"We don't have a minute!" I shouted at her, watching as more and more of the river thawed.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan said defensively.

"No," Peter looked horribly annoyed. "You're trying to be smart, as usual!" For a second I didn't think Susan would follow us, but the howl of a nearby wolf convinced her to.

The trek down the cliff wouldn't have been a big deal, but the ice made things three times as dangerous. Despite this, we made it down to the river. I stepped onto the ice.

"Emma, stop!" Lucy yelled. I hadn't realized how thin the ice was, but it cracked under my weight. I stepped back. Cracking and rushing water filled our ears.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver said.

"Maybe you should." Even I heard my voice shake. Mr. Beaver began to waddle onto the river, a series of snapping following him.

Mrs. Beaver laughed nervously. "You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?"

"Well, you never know which meal's going to be your last!" Mr. Beaver responded. "Especially with your cooking." he added under his breath. Slowly, the rest of us began to follow him. Peter had Lucy's hand tightly and I hopped along behind them. Susan was off to my right, next to Mrs. Beaver.

"If Mum knew what we were doing!" Susan gasped.

"Well, your Mum's not here!" I snapped at her.

"I guess your Mum won't care, Emma." I heard Susan mumble. I started to turn around and knock her back onto the ice, but a sound stopped me.

"NO!" Lucy shrieked. I looked up. About seven wolves were running toward us, cutting us off from the other bank.

"Run!" Peter yelled, but it was too late. Mr. Beaver tried to jump at one of them, but was soon pinned. I fumbled for my knives, but my hands were too cold and shaky to do anything. As it was, I bravely tripped over my own feet as Susan and Lucy stood behind Peter, who had drawn his sword. One look at him and I knew he was scared out of his mind.

"Put that down, boy." Said the wolf. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Me. Beaver yelled. "Run him through!"

"Leave now while you can." The wolf continued. "And your brother goes with you."

"Stop, Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan shouted.

"Smart girl." The wolf smiled.

"Shut up, Susan!" I screamed. "You think they'll just hand us Edmund and let us walk away? I swear, for being so smart, you are an idiot!"

The wolf growled. "You aren't part of the deal." He turned to Peter. "Take your brother and return to your world."

My stomach dropped. Mr. Beaver was shouting to Peter. "Don't listen to him! Kill him!"

"This isn't your war." The wolf said. "Go home."

"Look," Susan continued. "Just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"No, Peter!" Mr. Beaver said. "Narnia needs you!"

"Let him think, Susan!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. "Shut-"

"What's it going to be, Son of Adam?" The head wolf asked Peter, cutting me off. "I won't wait forever, and neither will the River." Peter looked nervously from the water to the wolf. Suddenly, the waterfall began to burst.

"Peter! Now!" I screamed. He looked up and saw what was happening.

"Hold onto me!" he commanded. Susan and Lucy grabbed his coat just as he dug his sword into the ice. I held onto the back Susan's coat tightly.

"Let go!" Susan yelled, hitting my hand away. At that moment, the waterfall broke and the world washed away in a rush of water.

Did I mention I hate water?

**A/N: Don't hate me! I should be able to update later this week so don't stress out! And the next chapter will explain a lot of stuff. Why she's in Narnia, what happened to her sister, and pretty much everything else! REVIEW!**


	5. Two Flames Ignite

**A/N: Sorry about taking forever! My laptop is freaking out! And, to the reviewer who signed as "Tired," your comment made me laugh. Thank you for giving me a smile.**

**Chapter 5: Two Flames Ignite**

**(Peter's POV)**

"Hold onto me!" I yelled, driving my sword into the ice. I felt Lucy and Susan grab my coat and turned to make sure Emma was with us, but as soon as I did, the waterfall burst.

I was holding onto the sword so tightly, my fingers were cramping up. Fear was pulsing through my body. If I let go, we were all dead. The icy water went over my head and I fought the urge to let my body panic.

It seemed like hours before we finally emerged from under the water. I heard a few female squeals around me and nearly smiled in relief. As long as I had the girls, I was pretty sure we would be all right. We reached the shore and clambered out of the water. The Beavers were already waiting for us.

"Where's Lucy?" Susan screeched as soon as I got to my feet. I held up my hand and realized I held only her coat. My stomach dropped. I stared at the coat, willing my little sister reappear. "What have you done?" Susan screamed at me.

"Lucy?" I yelled. _Please, please be all right._ "Lucy!" I would never forgive myself if anything had happened to my baby sister. Just when the fear was becoming real, a small voice behind me called,

"Has anyone seen my coat?" There she was, my adorable sister.

I was grinning like an idiot as I put her coat back around her shoulders. She smiled up at me, then frowned. "Is Emma with you?" All the relief I had felt previously vanished.

"Emma?" I heard the Beavers yell. I scanned the river for her.

"I'm sure she's fine." Susan shrugged. For the first time, I seriously almost socked her.

"She can't swim!" I screamed at her. I knew what I had to do. I stripped off my coat and stepped from my shoes.

"Peter, stop!" Susan yelled, but I ignored her. Not hesitating, I dove into the water.

The current was much stronger than I had anticipated. My head broke the surface again and I took a deep breath before diving back down. The water was too cloudy to see anything. My heart was thundering.

I knew I wasn't going to find her.

She was gone.

Emma, my best friend, was lost. We had come to this land, if you could call it that, and I had lost not only my little brother, but my best friend too.

Tears were collecting in my eyes as I rejoined the others on the bank.

"She…she's gone." I fought to keep my voice from cracking. I was met with silence. Lucy whimpered pitifully.

"No," Susan whispered, her face a shocked, pale mask. "No, I never wanted…"

I turned to her, feeling anger beyond belief. "Never wanted what? Her death?" Susan wisely took a step back from me. "Don't pretend! You wished her dead months ago!"

Before Susan could respond, the ground shook violently. It knocked me off my feet and threw me backwards.

"What's happening?" Lucy yelled. I was looking to Mr. Beaver for an explanation, but from the look on his face, he was as confused as me.

Suddenly, a blinding light emitted from the water, making us all snap our eyes shut. A wave of heat smacked our faces and a deafening roar of wind blew at us. This went on for maybe ten seconds before it ended as quickly as it had begun.

I opened my eyes and my heart jumped to my throat.

"Emma!" My voice sounded strange to my own ears. She was about twenty feet away from us, collapsed on the shore. I jumped up and sprinted to her, screaming her name again. Only when I reached her did my fear return. Her eyes were shut, and she wasn't breathing. "Em," I said gently, touching her shoulder. I jerked back. She had burned me! I could see smoke curling off her clothes.

"Mrs. Beaver! Help her!" I shouted back. I turned to see the Beavers staring at her in shock. "Help!" But it was like they couldn't hear me. I looked back to Emma. "You're all right," I whispered. "You'll be fine." It occurred to me that she was completely dry. The water dripping off of me was landing on her, then drying instantly. I slowly reached my hand out to her, but the heat rolling off of her was unbearable.

"Emma," Fear was now my companion again. "Emma, wake up. Look at me!" Her eyes snapped open. For a terrifying moment, she just stared at me. "Emma, please." My voice broke. She rolled over and began coughing out water. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Peter," she gasped, grabbing my arm for support. Her skin was no longer like fire, but it was still uncomfortably warm. Emma looked into my eyes and I knew she was about to say something very important.

"What?" I urged. "What is it?"

"Emma!" Lucy squealed, appearing out of nowhere and tacking Emma in a hug. "We were so worried! What happened?"

In the relief of realizing she was alive, I hadn't thought to ask this. I mentally kicked myself.

Emma slowly got to her feet. "Um, well," she put her hand to her temple. "I think I hit my head." She gave a laugh. Not a weak _I'm in pain_ laugh, but a real, one hundred percent _Emma _laugh. Lucy and I both broke into grins. "I thought I was on fire!"

My smile vanished. "Uh…Em, I think you were."

**(Emma's POV)**

I was sinking deep into oblivion, so deep I knew I wouldn't return. My fear was gone, I was completely numb. All the fight had gone out of me. My temperature was rising. I was so hot I couldn't stand it. This bothered me. If I was going to die, I at least wanted to be comfortable. I felt myself leave the oblivion behind and hit something hard.

I could hear someone call my name. "Emma?" I knew I should open my eyes, soothe the fear in that voice, but I couldn't will myself to do so.

"Mr. Beaver, help her!" I heard the voice say. "You're all right," it said. "You'll be fine." I was ready to open my eyes. I was ready to be awake. I tried to pull them open, but to no avail. Panic began to rise in my throat. Why couldn't I move? Was I dying? No. No, I couldn't be. The voice had told me I was fine and for some reason, I knew I could trust that voice.

"Emma! Emma, wake up!" the voice was saying. I realized I wasn't breathing. "Look at me!" I could hear my fear reflected in that voice. _Breathe, Emma, breathe!_ But I couldn't. A darkness was closing in on me, threatening to pull me in again. Just when I thought I would surrender to it, a small light appeared, so small I almost missed it. My eyes opened, but I couldn't see. The panic was closing in again and I nearly shut them. But then, the small light got bigger just as the voice said, "Emma, please," Somehow, the voice gave me the strength to move.

I rolled onto my side and coughed up enough water to fill a bucket. I looked up and saw Peter beside me. He was the voice…the voice that had pulled me literally out of death. I reached up and grabbed his arm. "Peter," my voice came out as a gasp. I had to tell him. I could see the worry draining from his brown eyes.

"What?" he asked me. "What is it?" There were so many things I wanted to tell him, so much I had realized. I wanted to tell him that he had saved me, that he had given me the strength to fight. But how does one say that? I was saved from trying to put it into words when Lucy ran to me.

"Emma!" she hugged me tightly. "We were so worried! What happened?"

A simple question, yes? No. I had some vague dream of what I thought had occurred, but it was so outrageous, I knew I must've hurt myself. I stood up. "Um, well, I think I hit my head," I held my head in my hands, then began to laugh. "I thought it was on fire!" I laughed again. It was a truly absurd thought.

Peter grew serious. "Em," I stopped laughing. "I think you were."

"Wait, what?" I looked to the Beavers for help. Mr. Beaver's eyes had hardened.

"What is it?" I demanded.

Mr. Beaver shrugged. "Narnia is full of surprises. Best not to think on them." _Well that's just so helpful._ "Now," Mr. Beaver was saying. "If we have our whole party, I believe it's time we keep moving."

"Emma," Peter was staring at me. "Are you all right?"

I grinned at him. "Right as rain. Of course," I sighed dramatically. "You'll probably have to carry me the rest of the way." I put the back of my hand against my forehead. "I feel faint!"

"Yeah, that'll happen," he laughed. "You were too weak to even hold onto me!" he was joking, but his words reminded me of the real reason I had almost died.

Susan.

Where was the tramp anyway? She'd been quiet the whole time. Suddenly, I caught sight of her standing next to Mrs. Beaver. She was making quite an effort of keeping her gaze away from me.

"Oi!" I called to her. Her head shot up. "What's the big idea?" I yelled, stomping toward her. Susan's eyes got huge.

"I-I-what do you mean?" she stammered.

I glared at her. "You know what I mean! You almost killed me!"

"What are you talking about?" Peter stepped in between us. "Susan would never-"

"Ha!" I said drily. "Tell him Susan; tell him how I didn't lose hold of him. Tell him I caught hold of you and you shoved me away!" I could barely breathe, I was so indignant. "Tell him how you tried to kill me!" Peter was looking at his sister, begging her to deny it.

"Susan, you didn't…" Lucy's small voice reminded me of the tender ears nearby.

Susan began to cry. "I didn't mean to! I just…I don't know what happened!"

I scoffed at her. "Mary would just love this. Her best friend, trying to murder her little sister. I hope you're very proud."

"Shut up!" Susan screamed at me. "Don't you dare talk about her!"

"So the assassin speaks?" I taunted. "Please, tell me, why do you hate me so much? Is it my fault Mary ran away? Is it _my fault_ that she left without giving us a second thought?"

"You have no idea, do you? You have no idea why she left!" Susan's tears were now streaming down her face.

"Enlighten me," My voice was thick with ice.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Peter yelled.

"Please," Mrs. Beaver interceded. "We need to keep moving!"

Susan spun on her heel and walked away. Needless to say, the next few hours of walking were rather stiff with silence.

"Hey, Em," Peter said, breaking the silence for the first time. "What were you going to say back there? When you woke up?"

"Uh…I don't remember. I was rather delirious." I lied.

He cocked his eyebrow at me. "Hmm, I think I know."

I grinned playfully. "Do you?"

He nodded his head, still smiling at me. "Of course! I know everything! You were going to profess your love to me, weren't you?"

He was teasing me and I knew it, why then was my face so red? Since when did I blush? "Oh, you caught me!" I joked right back. "I am falling for you, my dork best friend!" Peter laughed and we fell back into silence, but a more comfortable silence now.

My mind was on what I had just said. I wasn't in love with Peter by any means. I loved him, but that's a long shot from being _in love_ with him. Did I fancy him once? Sure. When we were kids I thought we were going to get married. But as we left behind childhood, we left behind those fantasies. But did I fancy Peter, now? No! The idea was preposterous! It was absurd! Absolutely ridiculous!

I was so focused on my thoughts that I nearly walked straight into a tree. Peter wordlessly caught my elbow and pulled me to the left. Chills shot up my arm. That was definitely new. And as I saw him walking in front me, so carelessly handsome…

Fine. Yes, I fancied Peter Pevensie.

But what was I going to do about it? Nothing. We had a bit too much going right now to worry about that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I knew we were getting close to the Stone Table when we heard a loud horn. I nearly jumped out of my skin, which made Lucy giggle. I smirked at her, making her laugh even harder. I turned my head towards the camp and stopped moving. The whole thing was just too much.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Beaver whispered.

"There aren't any people!" I exclaimed.

Mrs. Beaver laughed lightly. "Of course not,"

I started moving forward again. There were dozens of multi-colored tents set up in rows, stations with different targets and weapons set up, and one central area that seemed to be where the food was prepared. That wasn't so different from what I had expected. However, the creatures walking about were a complete surprise.

As soon as we entered camp, a whole crowd of fawns fell in behind us. Centaurs (I knew about them from the Greek Mythology I had to study in school) lined up along our path. There was a strange feeling in the air. Hope, surprise, reluctance, all combined together.

I could feel a bit of nervousness gathering in my stomach. We were about to meet the mysterious Aslan, the one who would save Edmund. "Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked, beginning to fidget.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy giggled. I snorted back a laugh. Susan looked a bit annoyed, but I had to hold back the urge to congratulate Lucy.

We got to the Entrance of camp and everything came to a standstill. Everyone looked to an especially regal looking centaur. _Aslan?_ Don't get me wrong, the centaur had a presence, but when the Beavers had been telling us about Aslan…I don't know. I guess I was just expecting _more_.

Peter unsheathed his sword and saluted the centaur. "We have come to see Aslan!" He said it so confidently, I was pretty sure I was the only one to see the flash on uncertainty in his eyes. Everything went silent, but suddenly I heard a small whisper behind me.

"That's her," it sounded like Mr. Beaver. "Get her now!" Before I had time to blink, arms suddenly grabbed me from behind.

Surprised, I threw them back violently. "What?" Behind me, two male centaurs were grabbing at my arms. "What are you doing?" My initial alarm was wearing off, turning into horror. The centaurs trapped both my arms in their iron grips and pulled me into the air.

"What's going on?" I heard Lucy squeal.

"Stop this!" Peter yelled. "What has she done?"

"It is for your safety, Your Majesty." Mr. Beaver said to Peter.

"What?" I screamed, struggling against the centaurs. "Let me go!"

"You're sure she is the one?" the centaur on my left asked Mr. Beaver.

Mr. Beaver nodded. "Saw her myself back at the River. There's no mistaking it."

The centaur nodded and they began pulling me away.

"Stop!" I screamed. "I didn't do anything! Peter, help me!" The more I fought against them, the tighter they held on until I was sure they would leave bruises. "Peter!" I couldn't see him anymore, but I could hear him yelling my name.

We were a good twenty yards away when the centaurs threw me on the ground. A small cry escaped me when I landed.

I scrambled to my feet. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked furiously. The centaur on my left pushed me down again, this time pinning my shoulder.

The other one slowly drew his sword. "This ends now. You will not threaten our Kings ever again, you vile creature." He eyed me coldly.

"Peter!" I screamed.

The centaurs lifted his sword high into the air just above my neck.

And brought it down with all his strength.

**A/N: Don't hit me! I know, that's two cliff hangers in a row, I'm awful! Sigh… Well, please leave a review!**


	6. Another Prophecy Shows Up

**A/N: Sorry! School has been crazy and my internet has been uncooperative. That last chapter was a cliff hanger, so I'm sure you're all ready to kill me! Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not C. S. Lewis**

Chapter Six: Another Prophecy Shows Up

Fear was pulsing through my body and heat poured from my skin. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to watch my own death.

"Stop!" a voice yelled. "Aslan says to stop!" I cracked my eyes open to see a faun sprinting toward us-and a sword an inch from my neck.

"What is it?" the centaur asked in annoyance. "There is no time to waste!"

"Aslan said to wait!" the faun caught his breath. "Just put her in the tent for now."

My heart was pounding too hard to speak as the centaurs yanked me to my feet and began dragging me away. I couldn't fight them; it would be useless and probably end in more injuries to myself. We entered a small red and gold tent a few yards away. There was nothing inside except the rug covering the ground.

I choked back a cry of pain as they threw me down and tied my hands behind my back. "Is that enough?" one of them asked.

The other shook his head. "Better get the feet too."

"What have I done?" I demanded, holding back tears. "Why is this happening?"

The centaur muttered something I couldn't hear.

They left me alone. I laid there for what seemed like an eternity. Occasionally, I heard voices outside, but they were too low to distinguish. How long had I been in there?

I was angry now.

This was unjust. I had come to this place as a friend and now, with no explanation, I was being treated as an enemy. I felt a tingling sensation begin in my toes and spread all the way to my scalp. Heat was filling me until I thought I would be consumed. A bright light filled the tent, though I didn't know where it was coming from. I stood up, the ropes lying at my feet in ashes. The heat built up and the light continued to shine for several seconds before it faded.

"So," a voice came from the entrance. "You are what Mr. Beaver says." I raised my head slowly to face the speaker. Here, filling the entrance to the tent; stood a great lion. The light that had just vanished seemed to return, shining from Him. I immediately knew who I was looking at and it scared me more than the death I had almost met.

I opened my mouth to try to speak, but no words came out. I swallowed and tried again. "Aslan," I whispered, barely audible.

"Walk with me," he said it as gently as if speaking to a child, but the authority in His voice made me obey without thought of rebellion. We exited the tent, the guards having disappeared. Aslan led me away from camp and up a hill before we stopped.

We stood in silence for several moments. "You must have many questions." Aslan said gently.

"I do,"

"Then ask," he urged.

"Maybe I'm afraid to know the answers." I felt ashamed admitting it.

"Then you have more wisdom than you think. Many do not realize the responsibility that comes with knowledge."

He waited and I knew he wanted me to start asking. "I guess I'll start with the obvious one, why was I almost executed?"

"Fear. Narnians fear that you will take away the hope they have held onto for the past century." He said it with no accusation.

"I suppose it is useless to ask why? I'm getting used to not having explanations when someone hates me." I was surprised by the bitterness in my voice.

Aslan turned to look at me. "We will speak of that later. I will answer your first question. You have heard the prophecy that speaks of the four Kings and Queens, but the prophecy that accompanies it is much less promising. It tells of a companion to the four children; a girl as close as a sister."

My heart stopped. "So I am here for a reason?" I suddenly wished more than anything that I was simply here as moral support. That seemed much safer than having a prophecy made years before I was born.

Aslan chuckled slightly. "Surely you knew you had a purpose."

I shrugged. "Guess that is what you call false hope. So what is the prophecy about me?"

"_Out of the darkness of battle, there shall rise,_

_A warrior with strength and fire in her eyes,_

_As harsh as winter, but as radiant as spring,_

_Her light destruction will bring,_

_The blood of her enemies will flow over the land, _

_But the blood of our King will be on her hands."_

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, I'm not planning on killing anyone, so we don't have to worry about that. You're saying they almost chopped my head off because of something I _might _do?"

"As I said, it was fear."

"So am I still under arrest?"

Aslan shook his huge head. "Of course not,"

"Okay, second question. Can you explain the whole…uhh…um…" I stared down at my hands and focused on the rage I had felt earlier. As I had expected, my temperature began to rise. The tips of my fingers glowed and the barest hint of a flame traced my palm. "Can you explain this?" I said it as calmly as if having a flaming hand was an everyday occurrence. On the inside, I was saying "MY HAND IS ON FIRE! DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE THIS?!"

He stared at it, unwavering. "That does require explanation, doesn't it? On the day I brought Narnia into existence, I created Dryads and Nyads to watch over the trees and rivers." Aslan began. I nodded, trying to look like I understood where he was going with this.

"But there was a third race, called the Lyren, ladies of fire," he paused and my heart pounded in my ears. A million possibilities flew through my head. "When the Witch returned to Narnia, she wiped out the Lyren, for fire and ice do not coexist." Aslan paused again. "The next part of the story will be easier to show you."

"Show me? What do you-" Then the world went completely black, but only for a moment. Colors, sights, and smells suddenly assaulted me and I found myself in the middle of a forest. "Aslan?" I called, but I was alone.

A wind rippled through the trees and over my face and I turned to see something crouched by a nearby tree. I stepped closer and realized it was a woman only a little older than me. "Hello?" She didn't look at me or acknowledge my existence. She was bent into ball and breathing hard. Her long black hair was tangled with several sticks in it and her blue dress was torn and dirty. There were several cuts and bruises all over her.

A small cry shattered the silence. "Shhh," the woman said gently. I saw that she was clutching something in her arms. "Shh, I'm here," she whispered. She looked up and I saw that underneath the scratches and dirt, she had a very pretty face. Her blue eyes were narrow and she had a small nose, giving her and elfin look.

"She's over here!" A shout came from somewhere nearby. "I see her!" More voices joined it, coming closer.

The woman shot up from her place and began running as hard as she could. I went to follow her, but found that I wasn't really running, but rather floating along after her. _This is a memory. _I realized, suddenly feeling rather stupid. _Aslan is showing me a memory. _Arrows began to fly all around, narrowly missing the woman. She flew through the trees at a ridiculous speed, but her pursuers wouldn't let up. She was jumping down from a boulder when she jerked back with a horrible scream.

A shout of victory went up. "Got her!" Someone cried. The woman got back to her feet, now doubled over. I saw the arrow sticking out of her side. She set her bundle down, concealed by a bush, and grasped the arrow with both hands. I looked away as she tore it out. _Why do I have to watch this?_

"Not so fierce now, Rodowyn?" I looked back and saw that standing on top of the boulder was a tall woman dressed in all white. The air immediately got colder. My heart slowed and every sense now seemed heightened. I knew who this was.

The woman I had been following, seemingly Rodowyn, turned around. "Well," she sighed. "I am glad to meet you again face to face."

The woman in white, the one I guessed to be the Witch, cocked her head to the side. "Give up, darling. You know you don't stand a chance."

Rodowyn laughed. "As long as my heart beats, the Lyron race lives."

The Witch smiled so coldly I got a chill. "Then I must put a stop to that immediately." The woods behind her began to move, various shapes I couldn't make out coming from it. Rodowyn raised her bloody hand and I saw her eyes flash red. Heat roared past me and smacked into the advancing mob. The woods burst into flames. I barely had time to hear their cries before Rodowyn grabbed her bundle and took off.

"After her!" The Witch was thundering. "She has a child!" Rodowyn was running again, but much slower than before. She went on like this for some time. The sound of the pursuers grew faint, but never left. She stopped and leaned against what looked like a wall of rock.

"Please," I heard her whisper faintly. "Aslan, help me. I need you," Her face was contorted from the pain and tears made their way down her face. The wound was looking worse by the minute and most of her gown was soaked in blood. I felt this woman's pain as much as if it were my own. I longed to reach out and comfort her. _This is just a memory._ I reminded myself. _It's already happened. _Rodowyn began to slowly walk along the wall of rock, her hand against it. Just in front of her, a tree had grown sideways into the rock, leaving a circle of sorts. The air shimmered in its center, but Rodowyn took no notice of it and continued. Without even looking up, Rodowyn walked straight under the tree. I followed just behind her, but we both stopped suddenly and blinked. The world had gone completely dark in seconds. It had been a bright day, but was now seemingly the middle of the night. I looked up and saw stars staring down at us. Behind me, there was no tree or rock, no woods in fact.

Rodowyn fell to her knees. A soft mewling sound came from her arms. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry." I stared down at my feet and realized where we were standing. We were on a dirt road. Rodowyn slowly laid down on her side, breathing much to heavily. The soft sounds in her arms had escalated to full on wails. "Shh," she barely had the strength to whisper. "I'm here." _But where is here?_ I could tell from the look on her face that she shared my question. Two bright lights appeared in front of us and my mouth dropped open.

A car was coming our way.

Rodowyn was in the middle of the road and too hurt to move. "Look out!" I screamed, forgetting she couldn't hear me. The car topped the hill and swerved to the far left to avoid hitting her, then stopped. A man hurriedly got out and ran over to Rodowyn.

"What is it, William?" a woman cried from the car.

"It's a woman! Help me, Violet!" he answered.

I could only stand in absolute shock as I watched. William leaned over Rodowyn. "Ma'am, are you hurt?" he asked before he rolled her over to see all the blood. His wife gasped.

"Take her," Rodowyn whispered, her voice getting weaker.

"Don't try to speak," William told her. "We're going to get you some help."

"Mommy?" a small voice came from the car.

"Stay in the car, Mary!" Violet ordered the toddler.

"It is…too late," Rodowyn pushed her bundle towards him. "Take her."

William looked into the bundle and for the first time I could clearly see the baby. It was a beautiful baby girl with little blonde ringlets around her face. "Ma'am, what-"

Rodowyn touched the baby's face. "I love you. I love you so much, Elynia." Violet knelt beside her husband and Rodowyn grabbed her hand. "Protect her and love her. She is…the only one…" Rodowyn's grip loosened and her eyes closed.

William checked her pulse and sighed. "Now what do we do?"

Violet picked up the baby. "We do what she said,"

I heard the rushing of wind and suddenly I was back on the hillside with Aslan beside me. I hadn't realized the tears were running down my face until I looked up at him. "I-I…" No words would come.

"So you see," Aslan said. "You have thought you were the one who did not belong here, when truly you have always been called to return."

The blinding realization was there in front of me.

I belonged in this strange place.

And I was somehow supposed to save it.


End file.
